Batman's Harem
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Batman has known a fierce battle in gotham all his life, but now things seem to have changed for the bat.
1. Chapter 1

Batman's harem

Chapter One- Ivy and the Bat

 **Warning will contain strong femdom. A smut story with Batman and several women from the dc universe but mostly from Batman's universe. Cat woman, Batgirl, Tail al ghoul, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, power girl Huntress, Black Carnay, Zatanna and Super Girl.**

Batman currently sat in his bat cave sitting in front of a large monitor with several smaller screens surrounding him with different items on them, looking over several cases at once. He also checked over the city making sure everything in Gotham was quiet. Around him the bat cave was huge and having nothing but gadgets on walls and vehicles all for Batman's use. As he was going over Gotham, he noticed it was even more quiet than usual. Batman was still quite young having stated only two years ago, but that didn't mean he hadn't met and fought several of the super villains that ran though his city causing death and chaos. Bruce was only twenty two having found his calling at a young age and never looked back. He always found Bruce Wayne was his mask and batman was his true identity his true face. He felt himself most when he was in the filth of Gotham risking his life to catch and stop evil in his city.

As he continued his work at his monitor he heard a noise coming from the darkness of the lonesome bat cave stopping immediately, looking back thinking it would be Alfred coming down to greet him. It stayed silent for a moment and no one was there, just darkness. Batman was about to turn back when in the corner of his eye he saw a figure wearing white flash towards him. He had no time to react, the person was already against him in no time. With force His head was grabbed and smashed against his monitor, it breaking into pieces from the force and power. His arm was then twisted behind his back with intense pressure pressed against it. Bruce knew no human could cause this much pain.

He tried to break free but no matter what, whomever it was had him pinned. Bruce looked down to find a giant pair of breasts heaved in his face, looking up he found a woman with blonde hair and wore a white suit, he was shocked to see power girl.

"What are you doing?" He struggled to say. But she ignored him. Batman then noticed something was different about her eyes, there was a dark red ring around the outside of her pupils. It was almost unnoticeable but Batman could see it.

"Power Girl." Bruce said.

"Stop fighting it Batman." A voice said from the darkness. Bruce looked over knowing that voice all too well. Out from the darkness came a green woman, with long luscious red hair and, her body covered by only leaves starting at her giant breasts and going down to her waist, showing of her thick thighs and legs.

"Poison Ivy what have you done to Power girl?" He demanded an answer. She ignored the question and began walking towards him. She had a sway in her hips and a motion as if she owned the place as she walked closer to the bat. As she walked she kept her eyes fixed on Bruce.

"Oh Batman always with the demands." She said as she was now up against him. She leaned forward so there faces were only inches apart. For some reason she had a bright grin across her face, as she gazed over the Batman.

"I can't wait to have plenty of fun with you… but that can wait, right now I need you to go to sleep." She whispered sexily. She then blew a kiss to him and out of her mouth came a pink mist, it flowed through the air slowly towards batman and entering his nostrils. To the best of his ability He tried to fight it, the toxins reaching him but no matter, the toxins were to strong and he couldn't resist. In his Bat cave with Power Girl still holding him and Ivy against him, Batman passed out.

 **Alright thanks for reading. All of the chapter's will be short for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Harley having fun

Batman slowly came to he blinked several times, his surroundings coming more clear by the second. He found himself in a large room and sitting on a chair. Looking down he saw he was naked nothing was covering him except his boxers and his cowl covering his face, completely nude. He found both hands were tied behind his back with a strong metal wire. He tried for minutes to break free from the wire but it was useless. He sat there and waited for his fate.

Moments later- Bruce finally heard the door slowly open, he waited to see who it was. The door flew open and in sprung Harley Quinn she walked forward with the swagger she always had. And shut the door with a loud clang. She had her usual make up and a small red skirt and a t shirt that barley held in her massive breasts.

"Hi ya bats how ya doing?" She asked with a big smile telling him he was in for a long day.

"Let me go Harley, and I won't have to hurt you." He stated and she ignored him.

"It's nice to see you all tied up for once." She said before him. "Do you I think I look good bats." She asked before him as she turned around and shoved her fat ass in his face. Bruce saw her panties were covered with batman logos. "He you like my panties they started selling um and I just had to have a pair." Bruce shook his head clearing his head of lust.

"Harley what are you doing here? Where is Posion Ivy." He asked. She made an annoyed sound, upset. She leaned forward and pressed her finger to his lip. "Shh bats. I've waited a long time for this. I need you to shut up." She stated. Bruce noticed that like power girl Harley to had a red hue in her eyes. "Harley Ivy is up to something she might have control of you." He said trying to reason with her.

"Shhh bats." she repeated as she pressed her index finger to his lips again wanting him to shut up. "I know what will keep you from being so distracted form me." She said with a devious smile that told Bruce, she had control. She stood up very slowly she grabbed her shirt then lifted it up over her head reviling her massive breasts being heaved in front of batman. He couldn't look away his eyes transfixed on her awesome breasts, two globes hanging from her chest. Immanently his cock became rigid as ever trying desperately to break free from his boxers.

"I can always see you sneaking a peak at theses bats I know you like um big." She said with a gleefully simile watching as Batman's eyes were transfixed on her tits. There was nothing else he wanted to see. The two glories memorizing breasts were amazing to him.

"If you must know why I'm here. I'm here because- she leaned forward to his ear. "I want you to fuck me." She whispered sexily then planted her lips to his, sticking her tongue into the Batman's mouth. Tasting all of him her tongue searching all his mouth savoring his tastes. She leaned back her tongue slipping out of his mouth and she giggled. Bruce couldn't speak, a loss for words.

"Now because I have shown you some skin I think it's fair that you show me some." She said as she couldn't contain the thought of finally see batman naked.

"Wait Harley." He sated trying to stop her as he tried to break free, but she was ignoring him. She leaned forward and dropped down to her knees wrapping her fingers around bats boxers. Without any hesitation, her body shacking with excitement and a smile she pulled down the last piece of clothing. She was caught of guard, as a giant twelve inch cock flung out into the open air before her standing hard and throbbing with a pair of fist size testicals. The fat cock now starring her in the face, the head looking purple from being so wanting of her. She needed a moment studying the bats cock, taking in her ach enemy's glorious dick pulsing veins covering it.

"My my bats hiding this amazing thing from me all this time." She said looking at him as she slowly wrapped her hand around the base of his manhood feeling the hotness almost burning her hand. Her hand unable to fit around the cock and making Bruce jolt from the warm touch.

"Harley." he said trying to fight his lust clearly his mind telling him not to.

He waited for Harley to suck him off. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his head of his cock. Opening her mouth wide she engulfed him and began sucking him off. Bruce groaned now he had lost control he had become puddie in her hands, letting go and letting his lust take him. She lingered ever so slightly sucking him, grinning as she listened to his groans. She allowed herself to smile a little as she felt happy finally having his cock. Above all else she wanted his cum, desperately to taste his cum. He felt an electric shock shoot up him as the skilled cock sucker Harley had in no time already was at the base of his fat tree truck of a penis, she did it like it was nothing. She worked his manhood like she owned bats. She leaned back letting the fat dick slip from her mouth with a pop and loaded a big wade of spit in her mouth and spit on his cock making it shine.

"You see bats I knew you'd be mine." she said as she began sucking him off again as she lifted her right hand stoking his cock. With her other hand grouping his massive balls leaning forward she put one into her throat massaging them. Bruce had never had his balls massaged this way and she was simply the best. As she took the massive testicle filling her mouth Bruce groaned and she leaned back. She continued taking his entire dick into her stretched thought. In speed of her blowjob to the speed only Harley Quinn could muster. Batman could only let go as he felt the best blowjob he ever received. He looked down only seeing he head blur as her pigtails bounced as she did. The sound of gargling and gagging was bringing him nearer to an orgasm that would be a world record of cum.

"Fuck Harley." He stated. It all made him like he was in heaven as she was sucking his cock. Her mouth chocked as she refused to come up for air. Batman groaned as she worked all of him fitting down to the base like it was nothing sucking him so fast he felt nothing like it before. Bruce was becoming delirious with pleasure becoming lost in lust as his cock was being violently sucked by the Harley Quinn. It made her tingle all over to be dominating the batman. After several minute's as Harley shove her mouth down again and vibrated her cheeks on his cock he felt his balls churn ready for his release. Bruce felt close his cock swelled nearing his orgasm. Harley realizing this just before he could cum Harley stopped leaning back, leaving his manhood throbbing painfully desperately for her and only her. Bruce grunted as she pulled back and looked up at him without touching his penis.

Harley was so impressed she leaned forward with a bolt and wrapped her mouth around his engulfed head, shoving her throat down sucking him off with the speed of a bolt, in no time bats cock swelled twice the size. He groaned and leaned back as he fired his first blast cum into the very hungry Harley Quinn filing her mouth with hot steamy cum burring her mouth. She swallowed the very large helping loving the taste and before she was ready for more another large blast filled her throat to the brim. But she continued to swallow, not letting the delicious spunk go to a waste. For a minute until his orgasm waned. Bruce had never felt like this and loved it. Meanwhile Harley licked her lips with the bats cum.

"That was sure tasty bats." She said with a smile as cum was still in her mouth. She stood up before the Bat.

"Now let me show you all of me." She said as she stood up and lowered her skirt reveling her bright pink pussy for him. He could see she was wet with her pussy dripping. "You made me like this bats. And it's you who needs to bring me to the best orgasm." She said as she walked up to him straddling him above his waist she looked at him and smiled leaning forward kissing him desperately as she stuck her tongue into his mouth searching his mouth and he returned the kiss, hungrily kissed her. She leaned back smiling at him seeing he deserved well from her. Leaning forward again kissing him passionately like no one ever had received from the legendary Harley Quinn. Leaning back again she grinned.

"I hope your ready bats because I have for so long." She said as she grabbed his cock aiming it up with her pink pussy. Slowly she lowered her pussy impaling herself on his dick. Gingerly she lowered herself feeling the head pop into her twat. His cock spreading her open wide. She screamed as the cock was splitting her like no cock had ever. Oh Bats you sure have a legendary cock. She screamed as she took more of him savoring the pain as the prick was doing what no dick had ever done to her causing so much pain that caused so much pleasure. She bounced several times taking a few inches. He groaned her cunt felt amazing hugging his penis nothing ever felt this good he thought as he watched his villain bounce on his cock.

"Oh fuck Harley." He said unable to think as his cock was being squeezed tightly by her wet pussy.

"Yea bats I know you love it." She was bouncing up and down batman couldn't take it any longer sitting there idle. As he sat there with all his might he began pulling the wire and it began to break using all his force he split the wire in half, it shattering and falling to the floor. As it shattered he immanently leaned forward grabbing her tits, wrapping his palms around the two globes he couldn't keep his eyes away from. She moaned as he played with her tits. He couldn't help but worship the amazing tits spending what felt like forever squeezing her breasts.

"Oh you see I knew you like em big." she felt her entire body was hitting a high. "Oh bats you naughty boy." He planted his feet on the ground and grabbed her thighs lifting her up and with all his power he thrusted up into her as he brought her down on him, his cock breaking past her cervix into her womb, fitting all twelve inches into her. She let out a pleasure filled scream into the room as her back arched painfully as she came her whole body trembling as she received the most intense orgasm she had ever known. The type of orgasm which had been haunting her dreams for some time. This was a feeling she would crave for the rest of her life, loving it. With no time for her to recover he began painfully thrusting into her not caring if it hurt her in the process. His cock pounding into her with a barrage of thrusts unable to stop this felling like just letting go letting his lust fuck him into Harley forever witch he gladly was doing.

"Oh yes bats fuck me like I'm your bitch I'm your bats bitch." She screamed tears in her eyes absolutely loving this, the bats fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before. This only made him go mad for her his hips thrusting madly into her with no rhyme or reason just pure lust. Sweat covered their bodies as bats lost control, fucking her with a blur trying desperately to fuck her to oblivion. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were begging to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache. After half an hour of Batman fucking his arch villain he felt his cock swell nearing his imminent release.

"Harley." he gasped, as he didn't stop his mad thrusts.

"Yes." She asked as her tongue was currently lolled out of her mouth.

"Harley I'm goanna cum." He stated.

"Do it bats make me your baby ma ma bats give me you cum and make me pregnant with your thick spunk!" She screamed. Hearing this turned him on. In no time his cock swelled, he didn't know why he did it but he couldn't help it. Leaning forward he planted his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he still pounded her. Harley screamed in his mouth as her pussy tightened on his dick, her hips bucked as she came all over his cock, her juices dripping down. Just as she came he fired his first thick hot wad of jizz directly into her womb, hoping his cum would get her pregnant. His blasts of cum were massive and hot filling her in to no time her womb was overflowing with his cum dripping down. Several of the sperm where on a mission finding their way to her eggs getting her what she wanted so badly from her Bat. After a minute Bruce fired his last blast into her pussy. He and Harley basked in the glow of their orgasms, he looked at what was the goddess before him and again he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward latching his mouth on her erect nipple.

"Oh my you're such a horny bat aren't you." She giggled as the Bat was desperately sucking on her tits. He leaned back staring at her.

"Does the Bat want more?" She asked.

"Yes." He stated. She stood up off him, his cock slipping out of her pussy. She walked away from him then dropped down on all fours pointing her ass up at him.

"Well then come and get it bats." She said with a devious smile.

 **So this became longer than I expected I couldn't help it. I planned on all the chapters to be very short, but I just kept writing and to be honest I want to add more which I might do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Her Beloved

Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content. And femdom.

Inside the dark lit room the sounds of grunts and screams consumed the air. Batman was kneeling behind Harley his hands on her hips, pumping furiously into her ass. Her tiny asshole was stretched further, Batman's dick was a blur inside of her stretched ass. The agony was excruciating and Harley screamed, tears ran down her cheeks, her pigtails bouncing back and forth. He never halted for a second, her tight asshole hugged his dick so lovingly he couldn't help but return inside her loving ass every thrust.

"Yes Bats." She screamed in bliss. He listened as they fucked for hours spilling his seed into this woman he thought a villain and now hoping to get her pregnant. His dick was splitting her apart. Both deep in transcended, neither had ever felt anything close to this. While deep into her a light tingle flashed through Bruce's brain. His mind was prepared when a small noise creaked from behind.

"Hello. I see you're enjoying yourself." The female voice softly said.

Batman turned to find Talia Al Ghul leaning against the closed metal door a smile on her face. Harley shot her head back over her shoulder to find the bitch daughter of Ra al Ghul in the room wasting her favorite moment she had wished for so long. Finally she was fucking batman and Talia was ruining it with her presence.

"I was hoping you were ivy, she's much prettier." Harley quipped.

Stepping from the door with grace. Batman did not speak only noticed that her eyes were not of her friends but of her own. There was no red apparent in her pupils.

"Hello my beloved." Talia said with a blush as she looked from Harley to Bruce. Talia voice ran attractively, her tempo always developed into a hum around Batman. The hero she desired more than her next breath. Bruce received her exquisite scent for the first time. Her curves ran over to him in her black low trip leather jacket and tight black pants that formed her every curve. Batman tried not to realize how wonderfully it framed her incredibly large chest. None of this had the same of effect on Harley who was currently fuming.

"I sure hope ya aren't here to ruin my fun. Me and my bats were only getten stated." Harley pronounced with a bright grin.

"Getting started. You and my beloved have been in this room for hours. And besides he does not care for you. He has love for only me." She spoke as she brushed her long flowing hair back behind her shoulder. Harley face turned red as she stood from the floor still butt naked in front of the assassin.

"I know he doesn't want you, assassin bitch who knows nothing. He does not care anything about you." she said as she pointed her extended finger into Talia. Bruce stood while the two spoke to one another. Talia simply wasn't listening as she stood cocking a smile leaned over looking at nude Bruce taking in his now softing dick and it's still massive cockhead. Harley slammed her foot down on the floor seeing Talia wasn't paying any attention.

"Leave us." She declared her face fuming. Talia did not responded as she stood back on her heel.

"Ivy wants to see you now." Talia said with a smile. Harley frowned and all of the light left her face. She looked back at her bats going to him she wrapped her body around his neck and kissed him desperately. Her hands moved up his massive nude body pushing her tits forward.

"Why don't you give them a final squeeze." She purred. Bruce ran his hands up her stomach to her tits grasping them. He wrapped her hands around her. Harley grinned. With his hand on her she slinked her hand up to his wrists. He felt steel wrapped around his skin. Biting her lip, looking up at him.

"Harley you will regret that." He said as his hands were bound again.

"I will come back bats." She lingered with a smile. "Oh being this close to you. I will miss this." Harley said with a sad frown. With that she escorted herself from the two and closed the large door.

"Finally that insane fool has left us. Now it is only you and me beloved." She said gently standing up before the towering Batman. Bruce felt her breath on him and was desperately trying not to stare down her breasts. Talia slowly wrapped her arms around his neck starring up at him.

"You get flustered so easily batman." she teased, her beautiful face inching closer to his face her breath on his skin. Just before him he shook his mind from the lust filled sex he wanted to drown in, and brought himself to his senses. It was harder than he realized but after a moment he came to his sense.

"I need answers now." He demanded.

"The demands are no place for here beloved." She stated.

"Tell me what does ivy want? I see no red in your eyes. So why are you here?" batman tried to deflect. Talia didn't respond lifting his mask just above his lips, and she smiled.

She answered by pressing her full lips to his. Talia soft lips tasted sweet as they surprised Bruce. They kissed passionately. It took batman a long moment to break away from her.

"Talia what are you doing?" he stumbled, trying to deny his attraction to this assassin he had fought for years now.

"Batman, we both know you want me." she stated as fact. Bruce took a small step back. He knew how much she wanted him and he did not feel the same

"Your father is insane and I will never be part of the league of assassins." Batman assured as he told her before.

"It is not true batman. Bruce my beloved. We love each other." she whispered convinced her voice with juicy tone.

"Where are we?" Batman weakly said, he knew he needed to still find ivy, with the pleasure of her.

"You want this Bruce." Talia observed. Talia snapped up, and grabbed Bruce's hands breaking the bound letting him do what he wished to her.

She pressed his hands against her large chest as she drove her dancing ass on him. Batman couldn't stop his erection from growing as she squeezed her ass with his big member stuck in between her cheeks. Neither did he stop himself from squeezing her.

"Oh it's been to much time. I need this dick." Talia stated. Talia quickly turned and kneeled in front of the world's greatest detective. The dick throbbed for her. Talia raised a hand to grab the shaft.

"No. We shouldn't." Batman demanded half-heartedly.

"Bruce, you have already know the truth. You need me in your life, and I need you. Only you. Always you. My beloved. The knight. And I only dream of a big dick like yours." Talia said, taking his shaft in her hand. Bruce gasped as she held forcefully to his rock hard cock and began stroking. Batman threw his head back as pleasure coursed up his body.

"Don't." He said, unable to halt Talia from working his dick.

"These balls are so big, I bet they hold a huge load for your beloved." Talia guessed, staring up at Bruce with hopeful eyes. She dreadfully wanted to taste his jizz and swirl it around. Batman became flush and heat flounced through his body. The thought of giving his cum not only Harley but to Talia as well thrilled him in a ways the bat did not want to confess. Talia lowered her head towards the throbbing penis and Batman felt her hot breath on his throbbing head. Batman looked down, waiting for the unavoidable no longer wanting to wait. Already he was weak from the previous hours with Harley. He wanted this he knew. He wanted Talia.

"Talia." He finally said. The Al Ghul smiled up at him and pressed her lips over the enormous cock and immensely struggled to fit it snugly in her mouth. Batman body tensed as she gradually pushed inch after inch down her cavity having as much trouble with it as she did trying to get pregnant from her hero. She tried to take all of his inches of the thickness. Unable to swallow all of him she worked the much she could. Talia stopped when she encased ten inches. Unlike Harley, Talia still hadn't mastered taking Bruce's massive manhood always trying her best to please the man she loved. But she yearned with every fiber of her being to give him pleasure. She let out a cough as it gagged her throat bulging from her cheeks. Bruce was still in ecstasy.

"Your throat feels incredible." Batman admitted. Her warm mouth retreated down the length of his shaft and halted at his engorged head. Bruce made a small noise as she teased it with her tongue giving it licks. Before he tried to shove his hips forward, Talia worked her way back down his penis, sucking hard.

"That feels amazing." Batman confessed, his penis becoming even harder. Talia pushed her mouth down the rigid cock as far as possible and fucked it with her throat. Her eyes turned red as she punished herself, the huge head punching her. Tears rolled down her face as she refused to stop drooling on the massive mast. Her spit cover his cock as she worked it. After a few minutes she let herself pick up speed back and forth the sounds of her gag filling the room. When the Batman felt she had choked herself suitably, she swooped under the rigid pole and enveloped a huge testicle in her mouth. Batman was ecstatic her eyes met his as her hand wrapped around his twitch. Her hand reached up and stoked him with a hast. For a hour she worked him in every fashion. He felt himself nearing.

"I can't hold my load for much longer, that feels too fucking good." He warned. Talia stroked his shaft as she migrated to the both of his large testicle. Batman balls tightened, his manhood swelled knees locked, and he prepared to unleash his pent up load. With that said she worked faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" batman shouted, crossing the overhang of pleasure. Anticipating his release with excitement, Talia broke the air tight seal on his ball sack. She engulfed his concrete dick and allowed it to push into the depths of her throat.

"Swallow it all down!" Batman demanded, firing a blast of thick cum. Batman load cannoned down, instantly causing her to be caught off guard. She gagged and chocked filling her with the tasty jizz. More explosions of warm and sweet cum was larger than the first. Her eyes grew wide as the cum already caused her cheeks to bulge. Wave after wave continued to pummel into her, causing her great pain and pleasure. Unable to take another gulp she retreated to be blasted in the face with the Bruce thick globes of semen. It seemed like minutes before batman stopped shooting sperm onto her and into her hair. Talia gulped the last of his delicious nectar with her finger and leaned back wrapping her mouth around him and swallowed his cock. With the delicious down in her stomach slid off his member to still find another blast covering her face in the thick treat. She looked up at the masked hero with a satisfied smile.

"I knew you would cum for me." Asked stylistically. "I am unlike any other I will do anything for you beloved." she declared. The temptress rose slowly, pushing her curves against Batman as she did. Standing she found his was strong and as hard as a diamond.

"I want your body. I want it so badly. I love you." He said.

"You don't care that you are dedicated to fighting for justice, fighting my father?" she questioned sweetly.

"I no longer care. Yes! I want to fuck you!" he said. Talia pulled away from batman swiftly, prompting a moan from the man.

"Yes of course I knew you did. I know what you wish for Bruce. I know it well." She responded. Talia peeled off her costume. Without thought and no longer able to contain her attraction Talia dashed toward batman as they fell. The warmth coming from her was full of desire. His much larger body stood over her as she stared into his eyes. Her eyes he knew so well.

"I want to see my Bruce." She uttered. He surrendered and she lifted his cowl above his head finding his clean shaven face. She smiled brightly as her hand pressed to his chin.

"My beloved I always want this." Forward their kiss was gentle as she smiled warmly. Feeling the woman when he first met to only find the insanity a week later. Batman thought he loved her for a small time.

"Never betray me again. Love me I beg of you." Her voice was soft like a woman he first met. He leaned forward kissing her deeply causing her to feel the same ecstasy wanting it so badly now.

"Fuck Me!" She said. Batman put his force behind his hips and drove his huge cock into the warm depths of the assassin. The dick destroyed her cunt unlike before. His shaft filling her causing her to scream.

"This dick is massive! Only you Bruce. This is my penis my beloved." She yelled, as Batman thick penis reached her cervix stretching her yonder. Batman thrust into his cutie with intensity. Her warm walls hugged him and tried to accept his thick cock with struggle. Batman yelled at the woman.

"This is so good. I can't stop fucking your hot cunt!" Batman couldn't stop himself letting the beast take hold again, pounding himself into the woman into a abyss, his thrusts now a blur as her breasts bounced wildly. With already another thrust he burst through her cervix causing Talia head to shot back and to scream as her pussy tightened around him. While starring into the sky her orgasm surged through her unlike ever before. Juices coating his cock as her hips rode him. Unlike Harley the pain was too much and she screamed in unbelievable pain, Bruce still fucking her.

For a time she screamed with pain until it subside. After a minute of the best moment of her life her orgasm waned. Bruce was still pumping her the entire time as she felt his rock slam against the back of her womb causing her to grit her teeth realizing how much she needed to be better than anyone. Tossing her body up she moved her body back and forth with him. Never would another come for her beloved only her.

"Oh yes. My tits are just too big and soft! My ass is just too round!" Talia mocked, grinding her hips to Batman's thrusts. Batman fondled at Talia's enormous breasts as they bounced back and forth. He kneaded the soft pillows, losing himself.

Talia observed, her pleasure building inside her again. Batman increased the speed he pounded Talia, her eyes grew wide as tears ran down her face. For a half an hour he continued his fucking her to another plain. Her hands clawed at his back causing him to grunt his penis swelling inside her. Batman was nearing his climax, and Talia knew her lover was going to blow.

"Give me what I wish my caped crusader I want your child. Get me pregnant." Talia hoped. Desperately hoped,.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight! This perfect cunt." He accused, teetering on the edge of his release his speed nothing but a blur. His heavy balls slapping against her.

"I'm ready! I'm ready to carry your seed beloved. I know you love me. I want your child." Talia prepared, her pleasure.

"I'll fill you to the brim!" batman stated, pushing deep into her repeatedly.

"If you are so dedicated, then fuck me full!" Talia declared.

"I'm cumming!" he hollered, his jubilation coursing through him.

"I'm orgasming too!" She screamed, her climax exploded inside her and her senses turned up as she screamed. _Please impregnate me._ She thought. She felt her body dissolve to pieces her every muscle shook as her voice screeched into the air.

Batman cannoned his first rope of jizz into Talia, his head pushed right into her womb filling her to the rim. The cum filling her and pouring onto the floor. He shot loads larger than he ever had before, coating the inside of Talia's womb with sperm. She bucked her hips below him as sweat ran down her body. Never did her orgasm seem to halt she only rode it harder. For minutes he lost count of how many times he blasted spunk into his lover. As he shot his last explosion of jizz, Talia came down from her intense climax.

"I knew you could do it. I knew you could fuck me full of your seed. You will give me a child. I will raise him just like his father." Talia said then leaned to him and kissed him angrily wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her as she moaned loudly.

"Please I want more of you." She said frantically. Batman said nothing in response. Not letting this end she flipped around. Her delicious rear end stuck high in the air.

"You need to feel the inside of my vagina from behind." Talia assured, pleased with her new offer. Batman eyes grew wide to her sight.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes flickered open to find the ceiling above him, the images of the past day filled his mind, both Harley and Talia twirled nude in his mind. For a moment he reserved the image of them nude, his lust there coursing through him. Bringing himself from his mind, the smell of food wafted through to him. Looking down worse again he felt the metal around his wrists. The strange metal was tight clasped around his wrists and couldn't help but grunt with this agony of being bound. "You're up." He looked over finding Talia fully clothed with her leather and standing beside a table. Her hand rested on a chair with a plate of food on the table. Batman threw his legs over the bed and stood from the bed.

"How long was I out?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Long enough." Talia responded. Bruce grabbed his cowl from the floor, pulling it back over his head, the feeling familiar and a part of him, he couldn't feel himself without. With the cowl covering his face he closed the distance between Talia, and stood beside her. Staring at the food. "What's this?" He asked as he stared down at the food. On the table a hearty Breakfast was spread before them.

"You need your strength, my beloved." She purred as she leaned forward and gently kissed him, her body eased against him.

"For what?" He demanded, his face contorted in rage.

"No questions. Just eat up."

"I do not require food, just my questions answered." His dark bruiting intensity looming over her. As he was saying this he stomach grumbled as it had been days since he ate any substance. His huger apparent. There was no point in trying to connive himself, force himself to fight when he was famished. Stubbornly he sat down like a boy, grabbing the fork and ate the toasts and egg. Talia simply stood beside him as she happily wrapped her hands against his chest.

Once done Talia stood before him. "My beloved, I will be with you. stay in this room and do not leave." Talia left him and pressed the door and it opened. He looked and saw the door out the view of the room the long hall. The sweet salvation the outside world. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

"Talia wait." She stopped hearing the agony in his voice.

"What?"

"Don't leave, stay for a time." he begged. With a bright smile she went towards him leaving the door. Back to him she whimsically wrapped her arms around him, kissing him she smiled deep in the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning back as she stared into his eyes.

"For what." Before she had the chance to realize, he pushed her to the wall and he moved. Without thought he pushed forward right through her out into the hall. Out of the door he sprinted his dick still out and flopping. There was nothing but a long dark hallway that graced his eyes. Down further for what seemed forever. He saw only glow from light bulbs that flickered the light showed him forward. coming into a massive room stopping before a metal rail he looked down to find himself in a torn down building with no one or nothing but rusted metal and cells. A few cells were crumbled nothing but brick covering the floor. Knowing he must be in the old district. It was imperative he reached the light and He had no time to sight see. Turning he ran down the ramp to another hallway he heard someone moving behind him and ran down another hallway. Nothing cover the walls as he came to another door and burst through it, the door broke in half nothing but pieces. On the either side he saw a light he saw the outside world other the way out of this building. Running to it at the last second the last step before the window a giant block of ice blocked his path. The room was freezing as he heard footsteps.

"Where do you think you're headed, you hot headed shit?" Said a voice he knew. Out of the dark came the woman known as Killerfrost, her body was light and the room was freezing. "You look a little warm why don't we share this room and let me cool you off." Her hair was bright sliver and ran down past her shoulders. Her tight clothes clung sexily to her cold blue body. Without a word nothing said to the villain he left the room out into the hallway. Nonentity would halt him, he required to reach the external world. Impending to a screeching he went to another hall not knowing where the best option was. There was always an option always a way to achieve his problem. Or that was what he permanently believed.

Coming to a halt he saw someone he couldn't believe. Before him in the dark hallway from the shadows standing alone in her tight Batsuit was Batgirl. Barbra stood in her belt and dark suit clung to her curvaceous body. He came to a screeching halt several feet before her gazing over her with uncertainty.

"Batgirl? What are doing here?" He asked taking a step knowing their was something unclear keeping his distance.

"You can't leave this place." Before he responded several things happened simultaneously. The sound of footsteps echoed behind him, toward him in a quick manner. Turing behind him at the last moment he found Harley raising her bat and with power brought it to Bruce's face. Without a prompt he moved on a dime and caught the bat with his hand stopping all of her force. With strength he pulled her bat from her palms and slammed it against his knee, breaking it in half. Dropping the bat to the floor it rattled nothing but pieces. Harley gazed at the broken bat, reality hitting her, then back to Bruce frowning.

Batman stood shaking his head and Harley scowled. "Damn you bats." She said stomping her foot. "You'll regret you did that, in our next succession." She declared with a scowl while Harley charged flipping towards him until she reached him and flung her entire body against him. While in the air he effortlessly grabbed her by the arm, clutching her shoulder, he lifted her up over his body. Harley lost any sense of direction where up or down was and brought back down with a slam. She landed in on the ground with a laugh. With her down he moved back before he knew it. Out from the shadows Batgirl beside him punched him hard in the chest as she rolled to the side. Not over she charged and threw a few well placed punches, Bruce backing away as he dodged them. He knew her many attacks, all of her punches and kicks never touched him. With a final uppercut he leaned back then clutched her by the arm tightly gripping her and pulling her down with his force. With his strength he brought her to the floor.

"Stay down." He commanded as he was about to leave, neither did move but the cold verged on him. Without notice, He felt his foot frozen and subzero. Looking down he found ice enclosed his foot attached to the floor. The source, the sound of Killerfrost was close behind him. Dropping low the next blast of ice missed him and instead hit the rising Harley in the chest causing her to fall backwards. Her screams filled the hallway as the ice held her body from fighting. "Damn it! don't move." Killerfrost yelled to the others. While she said this Bruce smashed the ice from his foot, the chunks slipping on the floor and hitting Barbara in the chest causing her to fall back on the ground. Without another instant he back flipped towards killer frost. Beside her he wrapped his arms around her cold body. Gritting his teeth from the freezing ice on his nude skin, the cold below freezing. He pressed on and Killer Frost was thrown hitting the floor rolling. With the three on the floor Bruce halted.

"Enough. None of you can stop me." he stated standing naked before the three woman on the ground. Once spoken unable to catch it, something slammed against him in the back. In a flash of pain, he was grabbed by the neck and was smashed against the wall with a loud explosion, resounding down the hall, the wall behind him crumbling to pieces. The pain flushed his mind. Clearing his mind he found Powergirl before him, in all her beautiful glory, she held him tightly by the throat, chocking him. Her eyes as others were bright with red.

"You think you can defeat me. Human." She asked rhetorically. He knew he was a bat without options, he stood no chance against her without any of his gadgets. She stood there and kept him to the wall easily without much effort. Without any power to fight she smiled and threw him to the floor her prowess clear. His naked body screeched against the floor, before he had the chance to stand she pressed her foot to his neck keeping him to the ground. Her boot dug into his skin causing him agony. Looking up he saw her face was filled with anger while eyes read enjoying this. He grunted as he tried to push her foot off him to no avail.

"You think you know power baby bat. I will show you what power I can create." Her eyes glowed bright, out of her eyes burst the laserbeams blast beside Bruce. The laser beams progressed slowly towards him as he felt the heat burning his face. His hands on instinct wrapped around her leg trying desperately to push her off. Looking over the laser almost reached him.

She stopped just before Bruce as he let out a huff of relief. "Why do you always have to fight? Look around you. Know that once in your life you have no choice in the matter and accept it. No where can you hide. You cannot run, accept your fate." PowerGirl Declared.

A flick of her ankle uprooted Bruce's, sending him crashing onto the ground. He stared up at Power girl as she stood over him, a foot mounting his chest.

"Powergirl." He grunted against her foot pressing down cutting off his oxygen.

"She knows the truth, better than you Batman." Said the familiar voice of Ivy. Looking back ivy stood above him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ivy. Let me loose." She leaned down her body hovering above his face. Without a word Ivy leaned down blowing a soft kiss to him. The pink mist filling his nostrils and his mind turning blank.

Again he found himself awake in the familiar room, now with power girl and ivy before him. The two stood there, hands on their hips, they had him. Nowhere to run, nowhere to go. He had to accept it. He was a pet and he needed to do as they say, for as long as they said it. The very least he could enjoy it.

"You're finally awake. No time for waiting, up on your knees." Power girl declared. Bruce laid there. "I said." She grabbed him by the neck lifting him up on his knees. "Get up."

"Power girl." He pleaded her fingers gripping him.

"Keep quiet!" She slapped him sending Bruce against the wall, falling to his knees. That pain was trembling. "Look at me, you pathetic human." Bruce looked up, seeing the anger in her face. "You will not do this again. Do you understand?"

"I." he stuttered. With a word she slapped him firm against the face again. She grabbed him by the chin and slapped him against each cheek. Again and again until his face was red if they saw it. The pain ran through him. With a grunt he watched Kara. "I understand."

"You must never do this again, you cannot run or you will feel a horror and will be be punished."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I won't do it again." He felt like a child. Bruce sat on his knees, naked as the alien began to pace around him. Her eyes traced him.

"Good. You're finally going to be a good bat."

"I will do as you please."

"Excellent, now it's time for your punishment." She ripped off her clothes with one hand, standing naked. Bruce took a breath as the beautiful alien known as power girl stood before her. Her breasts more supple, tantalizing and bigger than any woman he had ever seen. Gazing down to her slim waist and shapely legs all together she was a beautiful goddess.

"Did I say, you may gaze over me?"

"I was only—another harsh slap. His face beating red.

"You are no longer in control bat! You will fucking do what I say, when I say it." She was in control, their was no madness like Harley, no love like Talia. Only power. Power that he had no match to withstand or he would be swallowed up. "Batman, you will be happy to do as I say. Everything I say. So, Get to work." She turned around and presented her ass to him. She bent over a little, letting her ass stick out in his face. He let out a low gasp seeing the beautiful massive lobes, he was letting out know that he had seen her ass wiggling around in the air in front of him. She gave a wide grin and with her hands grabbed his head and pulled him closer, pushing his face into her ass, squeezing him and suffocating him. She wiggled it around Bruce some more. He felt his cock turning into a titanium rod.

"Batman get to work and Kiss this too," she gasped, her own arousal overwhelming her. "Show me how much you understand and love my big, beautiful ass shaking in your face." Bruce stared for a moment into the massive booty without any movement.

"You understand. You told me. Or will I have to slap you some more. Until you can no longer think." He gave a low moan, his command clearly long gone, he knew he was powerless, he knew their was no more fight and dived into her ass like a hungry wolf or he would suffer worse pain. She grinned with a moan. His mouth covered it in more kisses than the stars in the sky, and his tongue massaged it delicately like her ass was a bowl of soft dough.

"That's a good fuckin bat!" She yelled. He kissed every last inch of her ass, moving his mouth over it without letting his face get away. He allowed his lips to travel over the curves of her booty and making sure none of her sweat fell out of his mouth by opening and closing his mouth continuously and swallowing every juicy bit of that rear. He used his tongue generously on her posterior, letting parts of it shine with glistening wetness and struggling to get the rest of it wet with his worship.

It would take a long time to cover every part of that delectable ass with kisses and tongue rubs, but he didn't care anymore. He admitted the way her ass tasted, smelled and looked, like a delicious meal all laid out for him, was irresistible and too sexy to leave as it was. He would swallow every part of that juicy booty as long as it was naked and waving in his face. He pushed his nose into her ass crack. Kara surprised moaning as the human was a ball of lust.

"Take as many whiffs of that crack! Lick my crack, suck it, adore it!'

He felt his cock twitch again at her encouragement, and moaned in abandon, not caring if anyone else was listening. Baring her ass crack and delicate pucker to the cool air. He pushed his nose inside, sniffing up and down, the tip of his nose touching parts of her crack and even trying to get inside her asshole. She gritted her teeth, pussy quivering. His nostrils dilated at her musky scent, and his tongue came out again to taste it. He gave her asshole a long, slurping lick, making her shudder and cry out in delight. He did it again, and her ass quivered at the delicious sensation which was turning her insides to mush.

He began licking the entire length of her ass crack, turning it wet and shiny. Bruce even spat in it and used his fingers to spread it out on her furrow and tight pucker. He seemed to especially love leaving long, slow licks across her asshole, focusing on the dark orifice which was giving her so much shameful pleasure. She moaned as he slurped and licked away at her hole, electricity shooting up Kara's spine at his naughty behavior which she had never experienced before. Batman was the one to fulfil her darkest fantasies, her deepest secrets hidden in the recesses of her perverted brain. The thought of keeping him for herself came to the fore of her mind. The Batman in chains for her personal toy was a thought she enjoyed. The only problem was ivy. That was for another day she knew.

Now she had to have his tongue inside her now or she would die. Turning around she stood before him. Without a word she grabbed his face and forced him into her twat. "Lick my pussy!" she whispered, feeling her cunt turn into a waterfall and leak out. Waiting for his cute face under her. "Eat me out real good and I will let you cum. Go on." Her breaths were hard and rapid.

She felt his face slide under her sopping cunt. He gave a small gasp of surprise as she moved her pussy around, settling herself a little more comfortably her hands on his head without crushing him, her movements delicate and controlled.

He breathed in deeply, the muskier scent of her pussy juices filling his nose. He started licking her cunt, cleaning off her juices from them and swallowing them down. He drank her nectar thirstily, enjoying every lick and light kiss he placed on her wet hole. Power girl's cunt dripped more juices down on him, turning his face shiny. She groaned and shuddered on top of him, wondering what his tongue would be like buried deep in her hole. She would never let it come out, that was for sure. She felt him give her a delicate lick across her pussy lips, and then dive right inside, pushing his wet tongue into her needy little hole.

She heard him sniffing her moist hole and drenched lips. She gave a moan of ecstasy as his tongue licked along her slit and the petals of her love flower, cleaning up all the mess her juices were making. Kara gave a sharp cry and shivered on top of him when his tongue speared her depths, getting so deep into her wet hole she nearly passed out. That was a sensation which would stay with her forever, and she would not let it go to waste.

She started humping his face, using one of her hands to press his mouth against her cunt and encouraging him to eat her out better. He grabbed her large ass with both hands and kept using his tongue inside her, eating her out with amazing skill for someone like a human. As he sucked on her lips, his tongue trailing along the slit as if to keep collecting her sweet dew, then shoving it into her fuckhole to deposit it in there and then come back for more. She bounced her hips up and down on his face, being very careful not to hurt him as he licked her to her first orgasm. The bat was bringing her to a sweet orgasm as the feeling crept on her.

Her orgasm came and very loudly. She screamed as she started spurting all over his face, her cunt like a geyser. She sprayed hot juices all over him, humping his face harder than ever, her pussy gushing uncontrollably. Surprisingly, this had the effect of enhancing her and getting her to grow larger. After a time she stumbled back satisfied. Gazing down she saw his cock begging to be touched, throbbing for her with pre jizz dripping from the tip.

"You've done well my precious big bat. And you have earned a reward." She pushed him back with a smile. Turning around she spread her legs and bent, her hands on the wall. Displaying her ass for him. "Come and fuck me human. Show me your worth… But don't you dare cum, unless I allow it."

He stood behind her, his cock pressed to her pussy. Kara said nothing more. Instead she stared down at Batman's monstercock as it stuck up from between his legs, casting a shadow over her chest, and while breathing heavily it throbbed for her. She brought her hand and grabbed his dick and with a satisfied sigh she pressed the fat, purple cockhead against her dripping snatch, splaying her plump labia apart as she tried to insert it. Her satisfied sigh was quickly replaced with a squeak of discomfort however as her snatch was being stretched wide. the human's was something she never witnessed. Kara's legs trembled and the rest of her body shuddered, which did interesting things to her chest.

Batman was fearful that she was in pain and would fall quickly grabbed her broad hips. He knew something was wrong and did not want to hurt his friend.

When the Alien warm, slick juices ran down his monstrous shaft however, Bruce realized that this wasn't the situation. After a few moments of getting used to his size, Kara released another sigh of satisfaction. She threw her head over her shoulder. "Don't just stand there." He grunted and pushed forward further into her. Gradually but surely another thick veiny inch disappeared into the blondes pink depths and her body continued to twitch and squirm in pleasure. Although it was clear by now that alien wasn't feeling any pain, Batman still held on to her hips. Moving with methodical thrusts as the alien winced every now and then, when she thought he wouldn't notice.

"So full." Kara moaned after a while, rubbing her stomach. It was showing a tube like bulge, despite the fact that inches of Bruce's monstercock still remained outside of her twitching quim. "How did a human manage t-to stuff so much of it inside me?' Kara asked, more to herself than Bruce, as she reached out and stroked part of Batman's shaft amazed by the girth.

Unlike the others he knew Kara well. Clashed with her against darkseid and other villains with intent to destroy the world. It felt so wrong what he was doing. He thrusted gradually putting no effort into it as he gently slid back and forth with a slow rhythmic thrust. Kara was in no mood for this however and she grunted in annoyance. "Is that what you humans can do ha!" He was going annoyed her comments. "You are fucking pathetic." His kindness was fading. He grabbed her ass, his feet spread apart and thursted with all the furious intent he had deep inside of him, that beast, his cock stretching her. She screeched in pain. "There you go!" She whimsically purred shooting over her shoulder. He thursted into her again with power the wet slap filling the room. The alien grumbled something under her breath, but despite her apparent anger at Batman began to move her hips as the flow of her juices increased. In only a few moments loud, wet sucking sounds echoed through the room as batman body was a blur and Kara's rode his monstrous pole while her clear, orgasmic juices jetted from her plump muff with each thrust. Batman himself was moving with speeds in tandem with the alien, while holding on to her broad hips as if his life depended on it.

It had only been a few minutes since the human had grasped her from behind, but Batman's groin and part of his stomach were already shining with Kara's juices. When he looked up he noticed the blissful expression on the alien's face, instead of the livid, almost injured, expression she had shown previously. Apparently what they were doing helped her get whatever had been troubling her out of her system, like she asked Batman. That or she was simply enjoying the way in which they did it. His thrusts were now becoming powerful slamming into her.

After a few moments Kara stopped moving completely and started gasping for air. At first, Batman was worried that something was wrong with her. But when her sopping slit tightened around his member and refused to let go, he realized she had hit a big orgasm.

She arched her back and her body twitched, making her breasts jiggle pleasantly as she continued to gasp for air while her head stared at the ceiling. He felt her pussy tight around him trying to milk him as she let out several screams. Although a part of him knew this was what Power girl demanded, Batman started to feel annoyed. She had been coating his member and stomach with her orgasmic fluids for a while now, and he hadn't even been able to reach one climax. Let alone a few small ones and a few big ones. So he looked up at Kara and smiled impishly bringing his hips back ready for a thrust. Before he could however, he felt a sharp sting in his neck. Looking beside him ivy stuck a needle deep into his neck. With a smile she released her hand and stood back. "What have you done?"


End file.
